Trixie/Gallery/Rainbow Rocks
''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Music to My Ears Trixie in the background EG2.png Guitar Centered Rainbow Dash and Trixie grab guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie look at each other EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie fighting over guitar EG2.png Trixie "a shred off?" EG2.png|"A shred off?" Trixie playing guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie EG2.png Trixie shredding on guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie face off EG2.png Trixie rocking the guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash gains the upper hand EG2.png Trixie shredding faster EG2.png Trixie gains the upper hand EG2.png Trixie in shock EG2.png Rainbow Dash rises off the floor EG2.png Trixie getting blown away EG2.png Trixie on top of a drum kit EG2.png Trixie grinning EG2.png Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Trixie raising guitar in triumph EG2.png|"The Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end!" Rainbow Dash "I doubt it" EG2.png Trixie looking confused EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Trixie looking down at guitar EG2.png Guitar with 12,000 dollar price tag EG2.png Trixie shocked at guitar's cost EG2.png|"Twelve thousand dollars?!?!" Trixie "you'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash!" EG2.png|"You'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash!!" Shake Your Tail Trixie and unnamed girl with pony ears and tails EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hears students whispering EG2.png Trixie and her friends cheering EG2.png Trixie and friends glaring at Sunset EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Trixie "I so want this!" EG2.png Trixie agitated on blue background EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Sunset and friends walk to principal's office EG2.png Trixie turns her back to the techies EG2.png Trixie and Flash Sentry arguing EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Trixie "not if the Great and Powerful Trixie" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png|Silhouetted on the right. Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions in the second round EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing (new version) EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing EG2.png Flash and Trixie fighting EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions play Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions semifinals big finish EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions on stage EG2.png Trixie confronts the Rainbooms EG2.png Trixie addressing the "Rain-goons" EG2.png Trixie "you shouldn't be allowed to" EG2.png Trixie "don't be ridiculous" EG2.png Trixie pointing at Twilight EG2.png Trixie taunting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Trixie "everyone's talking about it" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I could win this thing as a solo act" EG2.png Trixie "sure you could" EG2.png Trixie sets off a smoke bomb EG2.png Trixie hiding behind drum platform EG2.png Trixie speeds away EG2.png Trixie gloating about Sunset Shimmer's failure EG2.png Trixie mentions Sunset's "fit of jealous rage" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "it wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" EG2.png Sunset looks at her friends with red cheeks EG2.png Trixie "if you say so" EG2.png Trixie notices Celestia and Luna EG2.png Trixie sees Celestia and Luna in the corridor EG2.png Trixie takes out a compact mirror EG2.png Trixie about to step on stage EG2.png Trixie in complete shock EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Trixie storms off in a rage EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Trixie "this is a travesty!" EG2.png Trixie over-dramatic "a travesty!" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle approaches Trixie EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "sympathizing" with Trixie EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "your band was so much better" EG2.png Aria Blaze "wanted it so much more" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "Dazzlings versus Rainbooms " EG2.png Sonata Dusk being inadvertently manipulative EG2.png Sonata Dusk "are held up for some reason" EG2.png Trixie sinister close-up EG2.png Trixie angry EG2.png Trixie "is the most talented girl at Canterlot High" EG2.png Trixie "It is I who deserves to be in the finals" EG2.png Trixie snaps her finger EG2.png Trixie "be denied!" EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falling into a pit EG2.png Trixie laughing maniacally EG2.png Trixie looking into the pit EG2.png Sonata and Adagio looking at the stage EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions at the end of Tricks of My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Fireworks EG2.png Trixie "Try to top that!" EG2.png Trixie comes in EG2.png Trixie "the amazing, show-stopping ability" EG2.png Trixie puts down smoke EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png Category:Character gallery pages